


D.R.U.N.K 醉酒

by AsphyxiaX



Series: E·30 [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 哭嗝, 失禁, 醉酒
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsphyxiaX/pseuds/AsphyxiaX
Summary: Tony醉酒后一边哭一边打哭嗝一边硬不起来，但是他准确地记得酒精利尿这一点。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: E·30 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611505
Kudos: 43





	D.R.U.N.K 醉酒

**Author's Note:**

> 脆弱的Tony就应该被玩坏所以我不在乎他哭的多凶，你要觉得OOC，那么你是对的（这就是我删了它好几次的原因）

  
++++  
Tony有酗酒问题。  
他自己一直在努力摆脱这个不那么健康的行为，他的男朋友起了很大作用。  
不过凡事总有例外，事情总会发生。  
当小胡子富豪让自己的车把自己带回复仇者大厦，并摇摇晃晃地回到属于自己的那一层楼时，他连站都站不住。  
所以他不能怪Jarvis把Steve吵醒，毕竟除了他的男朋友，谁也无法处理Tony现在的情况。  
“Tony？Jarvis告知我你现在似乎——”金发男人皱着眉从卧室出来，而后看到了重新回归酗酒问题的Tony·Stark，“噢。”  
一团糟。  
领带、外套，浑身酒气和泛红湿润的脸颊，和解开的裤子拉链。  
小胡子富豪跪在眼毛地毯上，止不住地打着小小的酒嗝，他垂着眼睫，全身打着颤，手正胡乱粗鲁地揉弄着自己的下身。  
Steve觉得自己的额角快要裂开了，怒火和无可奈何之前，他选择先把事情搞明白。  
毕竟每次喝醉以后，小胡子富豪总是要比平时脆弱很多。  
“你在做什么？”  
“我做不到、我不——”  
Tony又小小地打了一个酒嗝，抬起湿漉漉的眼睫毛，嘴里呢喃着什么，而后吃力地抬起上半身，跪在Steve面前，手插进自己的裤腰里费劲地把自己的内裤拽到了腿根以下。  
泛着热气的通红腿根暴露出来，柔软湿润的阴茎可怜兮兮地低垂在小胡子男人被布料擦得泛红的腿间。  
小胡子男人咕哝了几声，求助般用着那双要命的棕色大眼睛看着眼前的金发男人。  
“Help me...help me，Ste、Steve, please...”  
Steve不自觉地哽了一下，伸出手将有些散乱的金发梳至脑后。  
“...如果你明天记得起来，Tony，你会生气的。”  
回应他的只有一个急迫渴求的湿漉漉的吻。  
++++  
棕发男人整个人被圈在怀里，阴茎脆弱地吐着前液，但始终没有硬起来的迹象。酒精把他所有的棱角都磨成了棉花糖，脑子一团浆糊。  
难受，硬不起来，难受，难受——  
“嘘...”Steve低低地在他耳边安抚着，温度偏低的润滑剂挤在Tony腿间，手指并不一味揉弄着已经被折磨得够呛的阴茎，而是小心地探向尚且没有被好好照顾的后穴，“会让你舒服。”  
手指显得过于凉了，受刺激的高温肠壁狠狠地收缩了一下，Tony小声地呢喃着什么但没有人听得清，也许是yespleasestevegod，他哽咽着把自己从Steve的怀里拽出来，没什么力气地跪趴在地毯上，垂着头，不时发出一些可爱的咕哝声，当然只有他醉酒的时候才会有这些小习惯。  
但Steve从来不会那么轻易地放过他，他就让Tony那么跪趴着，露出红红的腿根和被Steve玩弄扩张着的后穴，并不仁慈地探入第二根手指。  
润滑剂和少许肠液发出细微黏糊糊的声音，拉伸着那个可爱的小小的穴口直到它变得足够贪心地祈求着更多。金发男人慢慢地让自己的两根手指张开，粗糙的指腹下流地玩弄着高热痉挛的肠壁，直到它找到那个——  
“Fcuk、fuckfuckfuck...”  
对的地方。  
Tony哭了出来，连带着腰也变得软绵绵地塌了下去，他用着手肘尽力地撑着自己，而他们都知道那是徒劳的。  
第三根手指的时候小胡子男人已经开始发着抖，手无意识地抓着地毯，而Steve的一次无意的挤压更是让他直接抽泣起来，再也支撑不住上半身。  
他挣扎着想把自己蜷起来，却完全控制不住地把腿根张得更开。  
Steve把手指抽出来，带出的润滑液沾上了红彤彤的腿根。  
一只手轻轻地按在Steve的下腹上，仍在不怎么精确地发着抖，顺着超级士兵腹肌流畅有力的线条一点一点摸到仍被布料掩盖的硬热上。  
“Want it.”  
小胡子男人偏着头，柔软的棕色卷发蹭在地毯上，脸颊因酒精的作用泛着薄红，他的眼睛已经被水汽润泽，随着一次眨眼而落下来一些透明的液体，但他不在乎。  
“Want it,steve,please.”  
金发男人只能用咬开避孕套的声音回应。  
++++  
阴茎一寸一寸地把小胡子男人钉在地上，Tony能做地只是紧紧地抓着地毯，浑身都在打着小小的颤，发出细小的哽咽声。  
他控制不住自己的呼吸，和眼泪，当然。当Steve一边用着被欲望折磨得嘶哑的声音说着什么，一边把他重新搂回自己怀里的时候，他才发现Tony的一个可爱的小动作。  
Tony的双腿大张着，无意识地蜷着，把手掌轻轻地按在自己的小腹上，止不住地打着酒嗝，眼泪仍然亮晶晶地沾在卷翘的睫毛上，格外让人想把他操坏。  
“太满了，Steve，在这里、里面，我能感觉到...”  
他又低低地打了一个嗝，咕哝着：“这里。”  
“——Jarvis，提醒我以后千万不要让Tony再喝酒。”金发男人的声音出奇的嘶哑，有一些不知名的怒气，“麻烦你了。”  
“为您效劳，Captain.”人工智能谨慎地回答。  
金发男人难耐地呼出一口气，汗珠顺着额角落下砸在小胡子男人的肩窝上。  
他没有预兆地突然大力抽插起来，每一次都全根抽出，再尽数没入，过于残忍的动作让小胡子男人难耐地蜷起来，却避无可避，那根红热粗硬的东西就这么贯穿着他。完全被掌控着，Tony只能颤抖着按着自己的小腹，茫然地睁着漂亮的焦糖色双眼掉着眼泪。  
因为酒精而变得迷糊可爱的——  
“不行……”  
小胡子男人突然小声地嘟囔了一句。  
“不、不，不行。”  
他在挣扎，还有一些颤抖，虽然不是那么剧烈，但那足够引起Steve的注意了，金发男人用着一只胳膊把他牢牢地固定在自己怀里，以免Tony在不知名的情况下伤到自己。  
“Tony？怎么了亲爱的？”  
他的情绪波动太大了，身体随着他不知名的恐惧而产生着别的反应，后穴的肠壁要命地收缩着，咬着那根粗壮的阴茎，他仍然在颤抖着，小小地打着酒嗝，说话也并不是那么利索，但他仍在哆哆嗦嗦地组织着语言，Steve不得不忍着把他操得腿都合不拢的冲动，低下头凑在他唇边听他说话。  
“你知道酒精利尿，我硬不起来，但是我会尿、我一定会的，如果你继续把那根要命的鸡巴放在那儿操我，我会、我会的…”  
金发男人哽了一下。  
Steve看进那双被眼泪洗的太过干净的、除去了平时咄咄逼人或者聪明过人的一面的双眼，只剩下了软绵绵的请求。  
上帝耶稣见他妈的鬼了老天。  
金发男人觉得自己的下腹肌肉绷得紧紧的，即使是四倍的自制力也无法提供更多帮助，他在Tony湿漉漉的目光中起身，咬着后槽牙握着自己的阴茎根部将性器从小胡子男人湿得不可思议的肉穴抽出来，对方无助地缩了缩身体，发出小小的、不舍的泣音，后穴下意识地挽留着，一张一缩地吮吸着仍留在体内的龟头顶端。  
他是这么渴求、这么渴望，以致于手指都蜷了起来，还在低低地念着‘会尿出来’。  
Steve只能默念着，对他好一点Steve·Rogers，本来这就不道德，你知道你一直被要求做一个道德标杆，欺负一个喝醉酒的天才可和道德扯不上什么关系——  
但随着一个柔软灵活的触感，Steve的信念崩塌了。  
小胡子男人垂着头，肩膀耸起来，低声不满地咕哝着，迷迷糊糊地伸出属于工程师的手指轻轻按上两人还未分离的结合处。  
他的触碰是这么小心、柔软，沾着一点润滑剂和前液的指腹轻轻地抚摸着Steve湿漉漉的阴茎，细微的咕噜咕噜声连他自己都没注意到。  
“撑开了。”  
Steve抿了抿唇，顺着他手臂好看的线条握住了小胡子男人的手腕，而后坚定地把那只手拉开，用完全掌控的力量把它抓在手里。  
“我们会谈这个问题的，Tony。”  
接着就是突如其来的全根没入，对方的胯部猛地拍在小胡子男人的臀瓣上，淫靡色情的拍击声连续不断地从两人交叠的胯间传出来，一些润滑剂和肠液在通红的穴口被打成了细腻的白沫。  
Tony力气都散了，只能啜泣着被翻来覆去地操，而性交更是让膀胱不断传入的充盈感持续地刺激着他的神经，他几乎崩溃地摇着头，不成声地祈求着施为者的仁慈对待。  
但一次次被硬热的阴茎顶端残忍碾磨前列腺的感觉太过强烈，后穴的肠壁几乎痉挛着接受着，累积的快感让他的腿根都在下流地发抖。  
“Steve...Steve”  
他哭得太厉害，以至于分不清他打的是小小的酒嗝还是哭嗝。酒精的作用越来越不容易忽略，尿意几乎是在吞噬他所剩无几的可怜理智，Tony喘息着伸出手艰难地环住了Steve的脖颈，修剪得当的指尖几乎是掐进了那些坚实的肌肉里，却只能留下一点浅薄的红色。  
Tony快崩溃了。  
Steve亲吻着小胡子男人通红汗湿的耳尖，顺着耳廓吻至泛着一层粉红的脖颈。  
一只因长期训练及实战而显得过于有掌控能力的手握住了Tony被操兴奋得半勃的阴茎，那根原本柔软的东西仍然委委屈屈地垂在腿间，随着每次被操的力度而晃动，只是已经开始渗着的透明液体告知近在边缘的真相，残忍的挤压和撸动让原本就已经不能控制的尿意更甚，Tony紧绷着全身，连脚趾都蜷了起来，失神地扬起了下颚。  
随着金发男人一次过于重的肏弄，小胡子男人无声地尖叫着，湿漉漉的眼泪滚落下来。  
一阵细微的连贯水声混在两人的粗喘里。  
昂贵的地毯很好地起了作用，淡色的液体让它变得湿润温暖，留下一块极度下流的濡湿印记。  
Steve仍然握着小胡子男人落着尿液的阴茎，挤下最后几滴残存的液体，而对方已经在他怀里轻轻地发着抖。  
金发男人在Tony的耳边落下一个轻柔缠绵的吻。  
“——Good boy.”  
……  
++++  
Tony睁开眼。  
浑身酸痛。  
他花了半分钟用他剧痛的脑子回忆了一下昨晚发生的所有事，脸色越来越差。  
“很好。”  
金发男人面无表情地从房间门走进来，把一杯蜂蜜水放在桌面上，居高临下地看着床上的Tony。  
“我们现在来正式谈一下你的酗酒问题。”  
小胡子男人窒息着把自己通红的脸埋进被子里。  
++++  
END


End file.
